Missing Evidence
by crazywriter911
Summary: When Tony lies about misplacing evidence, Gibbs is not happy. WARNING: Contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult male.


Missing Evidence

Summary: Tony misplaces evidence, then lies about it. Gibbs is not happy.

WARNING: Contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult male.

Note: Set pre-series. Tony has only been with NCIS for a couple months.

[][][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][] [][][] [][][][] [][][]

[][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]

Tony walked into the evidence locker slowly, he was exhausted. They had just wrapped up a tough case. Three days before, a young Petty Officer was murdered, they had just arrested his wife for the crime.

And now he was heading home for a night of watching movies and eating pizza. The next day was Saturday, and Tony was already thinking about who he was going to take out for a night on the town.

He started logging evidence, making sure to write everything down properly. His new boss was a stickler for accuracy. Tony had to smile slightly at the thought of Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Two months prior, when Tony first joined NCIS, he had heard a lot of stories about Gibbs. He had heard he was a gruff man who pushed his people hard. He heard he was impossible to work for, and that he could make a three hundred pound six foot tall Marine cry like a baby just by looking at him.

Tony was scared to death of the man before he even met him and vowed to himself to steer clear of him. Then he was told that he would be teamed up with Gibbs. If DiNozzo men fainted, then he would have fainted right there.

The first time he met the legend that was Gibbs, he stammered out a weak hello. But then he quickly pushed his fear aside and shook his hand with a tight grip. He soon learned that all of the stories he had heard about Gibbs were true.

He also learned that Gibbs was a great boss. He pushed Tony hard, harder then anyone ever had. But he also pushed himself just as hard. He was gruff and unsociable, but he was also one of the kindest men Tony had ever met.

The younger man's fear quickly turned to admiration; he knew he could learn a lot from Gibbs.

Tony logged the last evidence bag he had and started to leave, but stopped when he realized that one of the bags were missing. There was a locket that the Petty Officer had bought his girlfriend, which was one of the reasons his wife killed him.

Tony franticly searched his pockets, but the bagged locket was nowhere to be found.

"Great." He mumbled. "With NCIS for two months and I already screwed it up."

Thinking that it may be in the van, Tony rushed to the elevator and pushed the button for the parking garage. He was halfway to the van, when Gibbs stepped out from beside a car, startling the younger man.

"Boss." He said, in surprise.

"Jumpy?" Gibbs smirked.

"Just didn't expect to see anyone here this late." Tony said. He knew he should just tell him the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Having Gibbs' respect meant a lot to him, he didn't want him to know that he lost evidence.

"Did you get all the evidence logged?"

"Every single piece." Tony lied.

"You sure?"

"Yep, I was just heading home."

"Have a good weekend, I'll see you Monday."

"See you then." Tony headed towards his car, watching Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. As soon as Gibbs entered the elevator to go back inside NCIS, Tony turned and darted to the van.

Half an hour later, he was convinced that the locket was not there. Tony looked at the elevator, knowing he should go to Gibbs and confess. But instead, he walked to his car and left the parking garage heading home.

"The case is airtight without the locket." Tony said out loud, trying to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal. "The wife confessed, and the girlfriend admitted that he bought her an expensive locket. And that she did not want the locket back, seeing as how she didn't know the man was married at the time."

He knew Gibbs would be really mad though. Tony rubbed the back of his head thinking about it, he knew he'd probably get one of Gibbs' famous Gibbs slaps for misplacing evidence. He just hoped that Gibbs would believe it was an honest mistake about not noticing the locket was missing, and that he didn't find out that Tony had lied to him.

[][][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][] [][][] [][][][] [][][]

[][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]

An hour later, Tony was sitting on his sofa. He had a beer in one hand, a slice of pizza in the other, and his favorite James Bond movie was on the tv. But he was not enjoying himself. He couldn't get the locket off of his mind.

He also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had lied to Gibbs, his mentor. Making a decision, Tony stood up, turned off the tv, and grabbed his keys. He left the untouched pizza and bottle of beer on the coffee table. He knew he had to go to Gibbs and tell him the truth, and take whatever punishment the older man dished out.

On the drive to Gibbs' house, Tony tried to think of the punishments Gibbs would use. He knew he'd most likely get an official reprimand in his jacket, his first while at NCIS. He doubted that he would get suspended, but he may be put on desk duty for a short while.

But all of that was okay. He wouldn't enjoy it, but he'd get through it. The thought was almost too unbearable to think about was the fact that Gibbs would be disappointed in him; maybe want him off of his team.

Tony parked his car outside of Gibbs' house. He killed the engine, but did not get out of the safety of his car.

"Come on chicken." He scolded himself. "Just go in and get it over with."

Tony got out of the car and walked to the door, he knocked and waited. He had never been inside the house, but he had been there once before. When he first joined, Gibbs had stopped by his house during a case to grab something, Tony had stayed in the car.

The door was opened and Gibbs motioned for him to come inside.

"No need to knock." Gibbs said, heading through a doorway. "I never lock it."

Gibbs disappeared through the door and Tony followed him into the basement. "What about burglars?" Tony asked, as he walked down the stairs leading to the basement.

Gibbs, who was now at the bottom, turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Tony said. "I highly doubt anyone would try to rob you."

Tony watched as Gibbs picked up a palm sander and started sanding a boat. For some reason, Tony was not surprised that he had a boat in his basement.

"What's on your mind?" Gibbs asked, tossing Tony a sander.

"We, um, need to talk." The younger man said, as he started sanding the boat.

Gibbs reached over and covered Tony's hand with his, showing him the right way to sand. "You sand with the grain." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded, and started doing it the way Gibbs showed him.

"Not bad." Gibbs said, returning to his own sanding. "What do we need to talk about?"

Tony took a deep breath and said, "The evidence that I logged today."

"What about it?"

"I lost the locket."

Tony stopped sanding and looked at Gibbs, who had not stopped. He was expecting some sort of response, but got none. Gibbs acted as if he had not said anything at all.

"I thought it might have been left in the van, but I searched it and came up empty."

Gibbs put the sander down and walked over to one of the work tables. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and two small jars with screws in them. Gibbs dumped the screws into a larger jar and poured some whiskey into the two jars. He handed one to Tony.

Tony took the jar, and took a small sip. He knew it was probably not very sanitary, but he really needed a drink.

"Why didn't you tell me in the parking garage?" Gibbs' voice was stern, but not angry.

"I don't know." Tony lied, taking another sip of the strong whiskey.

"You already lied to me tonight." Gibbs reminded him. "Don't make a habit of it."

"I didn't want you to think I was incompetent." Tony said, looking to the floor.

"I wouldn't have thought that." Gibbs said. "I know you are a very good agent, that's why you're on my team. That's why I didn't confront you in the garage, I knew you would come forward and tell me the truth."

"What?" Tony's head shot up. "You knew I was lying?"

"I found the locket in the van, it's logged with the rest of the evidence."

Tony felt the relieve wash over him, then he felt angry.

"You knew all along?"

"I knew you would tell the truth, I also knew that telling the truth had to be your decision."

"Oh." Tony said, taking another sip of whiskey.

"You should have came clean in the first place." Gibbs' voice was still stern.

"I know." Tony once again looked to the floor.

"Eyes up."

Tony slowly raised his eyes and met Gibbs'.

"If you had told me the truth, your head would be stinging for a few moments. And I would have lectured you on the importance of handling evidence properly. But then it would be over and we would have moved on."

"But now?" Tony asked, afraid of the answer. But needing to know it anyway.

"Now I punish you for lying."

"Okay."

"Bend over the workbench."

Tony watched in pure shock as Gibbs unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops on his pants. Surly Gibbs didn't plan on whipping him, he was an adult.

"I gave you an order." Gibbs said, doubling the belt in half, making sure the buckle was secured in his hand.

"Y…you can't be serious." Tony said, not taking his eyes off of the thick strip of leather in his boss's hand.

"We do this the official way and you'll have a black mark on your record. We do this unofficially and when we're done, we're done."

"B….but you can't….." Tony could not finish the sentence.

"It's a proven method, one that I use on the people I want to stay on my team."

"You really want me to stay on your team?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be."

"But isn't there another way?"

"No."

Tony couldn't believe his boss was actually planning on whipping his butt, he also couldn't believe that he knew he deserved it. He had behaved childishly by not admitting the truth.

Tony put his jar down, and slowly walked over to the table. He took a deep breath, then bent over and placed his elbows on the hard service.

"I expect my team to tell me the truth regardless." Gibbs said sternly. Then he drew his arm back and swing the belt. The first lash burned across Tony's butt, causing him to grit his teeth to avoid yelling out. He was determined to take his punishment silently.

The second lick landed with just as much force a little lower then the first. The third and fourth landed below that. Tony's butt was on fire and he was having a difficult time staying quite.

Two more landed hard on his upper thighs and Tony could not stop the tears from rolling down his flushed cheeks. Three had licks to his already throbbing butt had him crying softly. The last two were delivered to his sit spot, causing him to whimper softly after each one.

Gibbs stepped back to give the younger man some space, as he replaced his belt. Tony slowly stood up and wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve, embarrassed to be crying in front of Gibbs.

"It's over with." Gibbs said. "I'm proud of you, you took your punishment well."

"I cried." Tony said, confused by the older man's words. "Men don't cry."

"Bull shit." Gibbs snorted. "I cried every time someone whipped my butt like that."

"Someone spanked you?" Tony was having trouble picturing Gibbs letting anyone do that to him.

"Many times." Gibbs chuckled. "Like I said, this is a proven method."

Gibbs picked his sander back up and started sanding the boat. "Let's see how good of a boat builder you are."

Tony smiled, despite the throbbing in his butt. "I've never built one before, but I'm a fast learner."

"We've got all weekend."

The two men sanded side by side, enjoying each other's company.

[][][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][] [][][] [][][][] [][][]

[][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]

THE END

What'cha think? Please let me know.


End file.
